Wild Roses
by Unbecoming Me
Summary: Use to be Is it a sin? What if Zero has bitten Ruka when the Night Class confront him? After that he left only four years later return as a Pureblood Vampire. Rating might change. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **My first Vampire Knights fic, featuring my favorite character Zero, this will all be a fic center on Zero and his love plus vampire life. There will be of course romance, dark, dark romance. Doesn't everybody love dark, suspension romance? I know I do, please be kind, and hope you like it.

xoxoxox

**Wild Roses**

-

-

Chapter One

-

The Discovery

-

_"Let me tell you who I truly am."_

-

-

Standing alone in the high balcony of the Cross Academy High School. A young man with short silver hair droof over his face, and his silver gold eyes held with tiresome. He panted heavily, sweat trembled down from his face, and his skin was pale, paler than usual.

He continued to pant heavily, until his eyes snapped open due to the soft movement. Immediately, he reached inside his black jacket, and pulled out a silver gun, that was attached to a chain. Quickly he pointed to his left, continuing to pant heavily, he managed to say a few words "What do you want Night Class?"

His silver gun pointed to the throat of a young girl, her long golden hair flown loosely behind her back. Her golden eyes darkened with red blood color, as she bare her fangs and spoke "Why does Kaname-sama show consideration to a human like you? I can't allow it." Her voice held venom, with the gun still pointing toward her, he glared, eyes to almost turn red.

Immediately the girl caught it, but the boy quickly adverted his eyes, 'Did his eyes just turn red?' She thought, then a boy with golden brown spiky hair, and golden color eyes walked up next to the girl and said "Don't be too jealous Ruka...And the rest of you. If President Kuran found out, he would reprimand you."

Then he walked up to the boy, and said "Hey, you put that away too, Kiryu." But as he reached for the boy's arm, he suddenly grabbed his arm, and with one swift move he swang the young vampire boy over his shoulder, and he landed straight down to the ground. The boy blinked, while the boy dressed in the black jacket panted hard.

As he reached over and still pointing his gun toward Ruka's neck, and then he looked to her with eyes red like blood. The girl eyes narrow 'I was right, his eyes are red, just like blood.' Then the boy looked at her, eyes turned hungry, he began to move, still having his gun pointed at her neck.

He moved behind Ruka, and said "You want to know why Kuran showed consideration to me? I'll tell you." Then he reached and grabbed both of her hands with his right hand, he held it tight. Ruka gasped, as she tried to struggle out of his grasp 'Damn, what the hell? His grip, it's too tight, I can't break free.'

She thought, while the rest of the night class members began to move upon seeing this, however he still had his gun pointing at Ruka's neck. As she still tried to struggle, he uses his arm and circled her neck, and he uses the tilt of the gun, to tilt her neck. Then he leaned down closer, and began to use his tongue licking her neck.

Making Ruka let out a small gasp, surprised the night class as well, and said "The reason why he held consideration to me is that I am..." Before he finished, he suddenly bit down on her hard, making Ruka let out a scream, and the rest of the night class began to tense when they smell blood.

Ruka panted and struggled, while trying to break free 'W-What is this? W-Why...H-How? H-He bit me...H-He sucking my blood...How can this be?! He only human!!'

The other night class tried to sprint in to action, but the boy still held his gun at her neck, making them hesitated to attack. Finally, after a long struggle, Ruka was able to push the boy off of her. She stumbled forward and fell, holding on to her bleeding neck. She panted hard, as blood drifted down from her wound, and on to her white uniform.

She looked back to the boy, and was shocked to see his bloody mouth, as he use his tongue to lick his lips, revealing his fangs. His eyes were a blood-colored luster, just like a vampire. He used his right hand to wipe away the blood, and panted. All the night class members eyes widened, as they stared at the scene, finally he looked to her and said "...I am a vampire."

All eyes widened, including Ruka as she stared at him, the man stood before her. With the moon light shone behind him as the wind began to blow through his silver hair, which glittering in the moonlight, whispering "A vampire...?!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

xoxoxox

**A/N: **Yay, I'm finish the first chapter, please review and no flames aloud. Advice is welcome, but no flame or of course nasty comments. Thank you and please do review, tell me what you think. Of course the next chapter, I will review on how this story will go, and about what. P.S. The title is Is it a sin? and since I change the title, I might as well change the title to help other reader be less confuse, so yeah, it not much change only the title only. See u next time ;D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again, I'm back with Is it a sin? Chapter two, as in the last chapter I explained that I will tell what this story about however I change my mind. I will put it up the next chapter as Author Note. So please enjoy this chapter. Thank you to all those who reviews.

xoxoxox

**Wild Roses**

-

-

Chapter Two

-

The Departure

-

"Headmaster, Zero...He's gone!!"

-

-

xoxox

_With the moonlight shone behind him as the wind began to blow through his silver hair, which glittering in the moonlight, whispering "A vampire...?!"_

xoxox

The Night Class stood there shocked at what they just heard, but none was more shocked than Ruka. She just sat there holding on to her neck, in which the wound has stopped bleeding. She didn't believe that this guy, the hunter, stood in front of her.

With his hands and mouth stained with blood, was a vampire, even if his fangs were showing. Her shock quickly turned into anger, as she realized, this nobody, lowly life hunter, has bit her 'How dare he bite me? Beside Kaname-sama, no one can touch me or can they bite me.'

She quickly got up to her feet, despite her wobbly state, and her dizziness. She took a step forward toward him, and raised her hand attempting to slap him. Only to stumble forward, and fall, even though he hated those monsters.

The boy reached out his hand and caught Ruka before she fell down to the ground, surprising the Night Class, including Ruka. But she was too dizzy to actually show her shock, she fainted right after he caught her. The boy stood there with Ruka in his arm.

Staring straight at Night Class, a smirk played on his bloody lips and said, "Now that you know my secret, I guess I have to fight you or better yet kill you to keep this secret, eh?" He set Ruka down to the ground, before taking off his disciplinary committee arm band from his arm, as well as putting his gun away.

He cracked his knuckles, and smirked again, "Come on vampires, I've been pissing off lately, let's fight." He challenged them, however, unlike before, none dared to charge him. They all stepped back. The boy eyes narrowed before speaking again "What? Lost your interest in fighting me? Feh, such cowards."

The boy spoke nothing more, before turning around and wiped his mouth clean from the blood, and walked away. But before he disappeared, he glanced back to Ruka. Who was now held up by the boy who he had flipped, a disgusted look visible in his eyes, as he turned back and walk away. Jumping off the balcony, and disappeared in to the tree below.

Meanwhile a girl with short chocolate brown hair that passed her shoulder a bit, and brown eyes. She quickly ran over to the group, and panted hard as sweat trembled down her face. She arrived here immediately after Kaname told her that he smelled blood.

Afraid that something might happen, she rushed there quickly, hoping to arrive before Zero, and looked like she did. She panted, catching her breath before looking up and ask the dazing group "W-What happened?" Upon hearing her words, the Night Class turned to face her, and a boy with short creamy blond hair, and light golden silver eyes.

He approached her carefully and said "There's an accident, but there's nothing to worry about. Yuki, it would be best if you returned to the Headmaster's office." Even so Yuki looked passed him and was surprised to see an unconscious Ruka in the arms of Kain, her eyes widen before she pointed toward her.

"Takuma-sempai, what happen to Ruka? How come she's out cold, is that a bite mark on her neck?" she asked. Takuma glanced back to Ruka's form, before stepping in front of Yuki, and shielding her view of Ruka and smiled a happy one.

"Nothing, she's just out from shock. Yuki, really, you should return to your dorm", he said. But far from giving up, she narrowed her eyes.

She said, "Ichijo-sempai, as a disciplinary committee member, I demand that you explain what is going on." Ichijo sighed, before running his hand through his hair.

He said, "Yuki, now is not the best time, but if you want to know what happened tonight. I advise you that it would be better if you ask Zero or the Headmaster themselves. Now move along." The he pushed her along, even though there were still questions unanswered.

She knew it would be best if she left it where it is, otherwise, she knew the Night Class would be pissed. Looking back a little, she saw Ichijo wave at her. She smiled a little and then ran along mean while Ichijo looked back to the Night Class members and he said, "Alright, let's get back to class. Kain, please take Ruka to the infirmary, and ask the nurse to take a look at her wound. Afterward you know what to do."

Kain nodded, before walking away with Ruka on his arm, while the Night Class returned to their class. Mean while Yuki ran back to the Headmaster's room, panted hard she busted through the door and yelled, "Headmaster, I need to ask you something!" The Headmaster was startled by her.

She quickly rushed over to his desk, slamming both her hands on the desk and said, "Headmaster, what the hell is going on? I just went over to the school. I found al the Night Class are out of class. Ruka's out cold, she has bite mark on her neck, and she was also bleeding. I asked Ichijo-sempai what going on he tell me to ask you. Headmaster, what's going on here?"

The Headmaster looked to her and said, "Yuki, you don't have to concerned about it, it's for the best."

"Headmaster is there something you're hiding from me? I'm a member of the disciplinary committee. My job is to protect people, but how come I have a feeling that you are not telling me everything. Please will you tell me what happened?" she asked.

Headmaster Cross looked to her and smile, then said, "Yuki, if I were to tell you that Zero is a vampire, will you believe me?" Yuki seemed to be caught off guard, she took a step.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"I mean, if I were to tell you something about Zero's past, will you believe me if I tell you that Zero is a vampire?" he asked her once again.

"I-I will, if you tell me, but I don't get it, how does Ruka faint and Zero's past connected to each other?" she asked once more.

The Headmaster stood up from his chair and looked out to the window and said, "They are connected because the one who caused Ruka's wound is none other than Zero." At the sound of that, Yuki gasped.

"What?! You have got to be kidding me. How can Zero cause that wound? I mean those wounds are clearly from vampire bite," she said shocked.

The Headmaster chuckled and said, "That's exactly the point my dear Yuki. There are so many things that you didn't know about Zero, including that he was a vampire, that is until four years ago."

"So you mean, over those last four years, Zero continued to suffer because of this?" Yuki's voice was cracking up, her eyes began to water. The Headmaster turned to look at her with a symphony look, before walk forward and toward her. He pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Yuki, there are many secrets one wish to keep. Zero struggled because he wishes not to hurt anyone, especially you. You know how Zero is, he hated vampires with passion and then woke up one day to find out that he himself was going to become one of them. A nightmare that he wished to disappear. Even with his suffering, Zero still hasn't given in to his desire for blood, all those years. Yuki, I wish you not to treat Zero different from what you are treating him now. No matter what happen, nothing will change between us, can you do that for me Yuki?"

Yuki nodded, while holding back her sob. The Headmaster looked at her with sad eyes, while patting her head. After a while, Yuki broke away from the Headmaster and wiped her tears then she asked, "Headmaster, where's Zero? I want to talk to him."

The Headmaster looks at her and smiles before answering, "He is in his room, I guess." Then Yuki turned and sprinted out towards the door before Headmaster voice stopped her. "Yuki, please when you see him, don't look to him with a pity eyes. Look at him with eyes that show you care, eyes of a mother." Yuki turned and nodded her head and smiled.

"I will Headmaster, I'll see you in a bit." Then she ran out and towards Zero's room.

The Headmaster smiled, before looking back out to the window and said, "Zero, what will you do, now that you have become a lost bird with broken wings?" Yuki ran all the way to Zero's room. Her eyes wet with tears. She tried hard to take in everything. She can't quite accept the truth, she can't really try too. She can't believe her best friend, her childhood friend, is a vampire. She stopped at his door, looking up, gently she wiping her tears, before placed her hand on the door and leaned on it thinking.

'What should I say when I see him? How should I react? I can't just say to him "I hear that you a vampire Zero, maybe if you like, you could join the Night Class, I'm sure they'll take care of you." No, I can't say that, I can't do anything, I can't deny him. I'm his friend, the only one he can talk too. I must not be afraid of him, I have to be strong, and I must protect Zero. I can't run away from him, no, never, no matter what he is, deep inside, Zero is still Zero. Yes, he is still the same Zero I know and love like a brother.' Making up her mind Yuki, began to step away from the door, before gave it a soft knock calling out "Zero, can I come in? It's me Yuki." But there was no answer only silence, Yuki blinked before knock again. "Zero? Please open the door, I heard what happened earlier, don't beat yourself over it, please open the door for me?" she asked once more.

Still there was no answer; Yuki began to get worry. 'Is he sleeping? No, it still too early for Zero to go to bed like this, could it he be…?' Then she began to pound on the door yelling. "Zero, please open it up, if you don't I'll kick it open." But suddenly the door began to give a soft creak; Yuki looked down, before push the door and walk in.

The room was dark, she looked around, and suddenly she could feel a chilling presence. She looked and found the source, the window was wide open. She turned on the light, as it flickers on. She could see the room more clearly. Zero's bed was made clean, it wasn't messy as hers, but what caught her eyes was Zero bloody Day class uniform, on the bed.

Slowly she makes her way towards it, and picks it up, she stare at it 'So it is true, Zero you really are a vampire.' Then she looked behind her and was shocked to see Zero's closet empty. She quickly ran towards it, and looked around. All of Zero's belonging was gone, his clothes, his shoes, everything, except for these: Cross Academy uniforms and his pictures with her and the Headmaster.

Her eyes turned horror as she quickly dashed out the door and back towards the Headmaster's room clutching tightly onto Zero's uniform, she busted the door open startling the Headmaster, she quickly ran in and slammed both her hands along with Zero bloody uniform down to the desk screaming, "Headmaster, Zero….He gone!!"

The Headmaster eyes widened before standing up from his seat and yelled, "What? Zero's gone?! Have you searched every where yet?!"

"Not yet, but Zero's not in his room and Zero never leaves his room when accidents happen. Plus all his belongings are gone. Headmaster what should we do now?"

The Headmaster shook his head before turn to face the window and said, "I honestly don't know Yuki; all we could do is hope wherever he is, and he is safe."

Yuki stared out of the window as well, before holding Zero uniform close to her. Tears trembled out of her eyes as she whispered, "Zero…"

TO BE CONTINUED…..

xoxox

A/N: I finally finish with the second chapter, hope you guys like it. Please review, also no flame guys. I forgot to do the Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, only the upcoming characters, and the plot. Please review, love you. See you next time. ;D


	3. Characters Profile

**Kisara:** I'm back, this is not a real chapter and I'm sorry for those who think this is the real chapter; this is my author note page. I'm going to explained the story and introduce some characters too in here.

xoxoxox

Well this story like I mention is revolve around Zero, including his love, and how he cope with his life as vampire. I'm going to say this straight.

Zero is so going to be OC most part any way, may be more ; I'm sorry I just can't resist making Zero well more sadist and more sexy. Anyway moving on, let just say expect Zero to be quite OC. Now let me introduced some of my characters who are major in this story, there will be more, but they'll be revealing later when they are important that is.

Ashelia Cullen

Age: 17.

Race: Vampire.

D.O.B: April 28.

Height: 5'8 cm.

Weight: 80 kg.

Hair Color: Sapphire blue.

Eyes Color: Sky blue.

Fave Food: Sweets, salad, healthy food and blood.

Fave Drink: Tea, coffee, smoothies, fruit punch and blood.

Fave Flowers: Rose, lilies, sunflowers, cherry blossom, etc.

Powers: See the future, and control Wind.

Parents: Edward and Bella Cullen.

Relative: Zero and Ichiru Kiryu (Adoptive brothers)

Friends: Her brothers, and her vampires' servants.

Weapon: Gun/Blade name "Blue Rose."

Relationship: Ichiru Kiryu.

Sayaka Niwa

Age: 18.

Race: Vampire.

D.O.B: May 30.

Height: 5'8 cm.

Weight: 91 kg.

Hair Color: Coal black.

Eyes Color: Golden yellow.

Fave Food: Blood, and sweet.

Fave Drink: Blood and Tea.

Fave Flowers: Jasmine.

Powers: Ability to control Plant.

Parents: Daisuke and Miho Niwa.

Relative: One younger brother.

Friends: Her mistress, her masters and her fellow vampires' comrades.

Weapon: A sword name "Black snake."

Masters and Mistress: Zero, Ichiru and Ashelia.

Relationship: She is deeply in love with her master Zero.

Daniel William

Age: 19.

Race: Vampire.

D.O.B: March 18.

Height: 5'9 cm.

Weight: 101 kg.

Hair Color: Dark blue.

Eyes Color: Emerald green.

Fave Food: Blood and salad.

Fave Drink: Blood and coffee.

Powers: Control Earth.

Parents: David and Sarah William.

Relative: None sibling.

Friends: His fellow vampires, and his masters.

Weapon: Double barrel gun name "Dark Blooded."

Masters and Mistress: Zero, Ichiru and Ashelia.

Relationship: Nami Yamato.

Nami Yamato

Age: 18.

Race: Vampire.

D.O.B: Dec. 21.

Height: 5'6 cm.

Weight: 79 kg.

Hair Color: Dark chocolate brown.

Eyes Color: Light brown.

Fave Food: Sweet and blood.

Fave Drink: Blood and Tea.

Fave Flowers: Sunflowers.

Powers: Water.

Parents: Kira and Cagalli Yamato.

Relative: Two brothers.

Friends: Her mistress, and her fellow vampires.

Weapon: A sword name "Red sun."

Masters and Mistress: Zero, Ichiru and Ashelia.

Relationship: Daniel William.

Takeru Hiwatari

Age: 19.

Race: Vampire.

D.O.B: Nov. 26.

Height: 5'9 cm.

Weight: 107 kg.

Hair Color: Emerald green.

Eyes Color: Golden yellow.

Fave Food: Blood.

Fave Drink: Blood.

Powers: Ice.

Parents: T.K and Kari Hiwatari.

Relative: Little brother and little sister.

Friends: His masters and his mistress, and her fellows' vampires.

Weapon: A whip like version of his blood.

Masters and Mistress: Zero, Ichiru and Ashelia.

Relationship: Tamera Halle.

Michael Newton

Age: 19.

Race: Vampire.

D.O.B: March 30.

Height: 5'10 cm.

Weight: 108 kg.

Hair Color: Blooded red.

Eyes Color: Dark blue.

Fave Food: Blood and sweet.

Fave Drink: Blood and smoothies.

Powers: Thunder.

Parents: Mike and Jessica Newton.

Relative: One little brother.

Friends: His fellow vampires, his masters and his mistress.

Weapon: A spear name "Thor."

Masters and Mistress: Zero, Ichiru and Ashelia.

Relationship: Michele Wong.

Michele Wong

Age: 19.

Race: Vampire.

D.O.B: June 23.

Height: 5'9 cm.

Weight: 79 kg.

Hair Color: Light violet.

Eyes Color: Dark green.

Fave Food: Sweet and blood.

Fave Drink: Blood and coffee.

Fave Flowers: Lilies.

Powers: Energy blasts.

Parents: Dave and Tila Wong.

Relative: One little brother.

Friends: Her fellow vampires, her masters and her mistress.

Weapon: Bow and Arrow name "Athena."

Masters and Mistress: Zero, Ichiru and Ashelia.

Relationship: Michael Newton.

Tamera Halle

Age: 19.

Race: Vampire.

D.O.B: July 27.

Height: 5'7 cm.

Weight: 89 kg.

Hair Color: Violet plum.

Eyes Color: Burgundy red.

Fave Food: Sweet, salad and blood.

Fave Drink: Tea, coffee and blood.

Fave Flowers: Cherry blossom.

Powers: Lightning.

Parents: Samuel and Alice Halle.

Relative: Two sisters.

Friends: Her fellow vampires, her masters and her mistress.

Weapon: A scythe name "Tempest Siren."

Relationship: Takeru Hiwatari.

Axaxia Ragnarok

Age: 19.

Race: Vampire.

D.O.B: Nov. 21.

Height: 5'8 cm.

Weight: 98 kg.

Hair Color: Golden blond.

Eyes Color: Sapphire blue.

Fave Food: Sweet and blood.

Fave Drink: Tea, coffee, smoothies and blood.

Fave Flowers: Roses.

Powers: Electrical manipulation.

Parents: Loki and Spica Ragnarok.

Relative: Two sisters.

Friends: Fellow vampires, her mistress and her masters.

Weapon: Twin guns "Artemis." And "Apollo"

Relationship: Dante Sparda.

Saphira Ragnarok

Age: 19.

Race: Vampire.

D.O.B: Nov. 21.

Height: 5'8 cm.

Weight: 98 kg.

Hair Color: Blush pink.

Eyes Color: Sapphire blue.

Fave Food: Sweet and blood.

Fave Drink: Tea, coffee, smoothies and blood.

Fave Flowers: Lilies.

Powers: Psychic weapon.

Parents: Loki and Spica Ragnarok

Relative: Two sisters.

Friends: Fellow vampires, her masters and her mistress.

Weapon: A sword name "Aphrodite."

Relationship: Vergil Sparda.

Freya Ragnarok

Age: 19.

Race: Vampire.

D.O.B: Sep. 19.

Height: 5'8 cm.

Weight: 78 kg.

Hair Color: Sapphire blue.

Eyes Color: Ruby red.

Fave Food: Sweet, salad and blood.

Fave Drink: Tea, coffee, smoothies and blood.

Fave Flowers: Roses.

Powers: Weather manipulation.

Parents: Loki and Spica Ragnarok.

Relative: Two sisters.

Friends: Fellow vampires, her masters and her mistress.

Weapon: A sword name "Kaiser King."

Relationship: Nero Sparda.

Ayumi Hamasaki Cross

Age: 18.

Race: Human.

D.O.B: Oct. 28.

Height: 5'6 cm.

Weight: 98 kg.

Hair Color: Auburn red.

Eyes Color: Sky blue.

Fave Food: Salad and Sushi.

Fave Drink: Tea and smoothies.

Fave Flowers: Camellia.

Powers: None.

Parents: Erick and Yumi Hamasaki (decrease) apparently she is adoptive by the Headmaster Cross.

Relative: Two brothers and one sister (decrease)

Friends: Yuki Cross, Sayori Wabaka, Ven Hikari, and Aqua Evans.

Weapon: A rod name "Hera."

Relationship: She has a crush on Zero Cullen.

Ven Hikari

Age: 19.

Race: DHampir.

D.O.B: Dec. 3.

Height: 5'9 cm.

Weight: 109 kg.

Hair Color: Dark golden blond.

Eyes Color: Ocean blue.

Fave. Food: Traditional Japanese Food.

Fave. Drink: Soda, coffee, smoothie, and Fruit juice.

Powers: Darkness manipulation.

Parents: Roxas and Kairi Hikari.

Relative: None.

Friends: Ayumi and Aqua.

Weapon: A gun name "Zues."

Relationship: Aqua Evans.

Terra Katsuki

Age: 19.

Race: Vampire.

D.O.B: Nov. 9.

Height: 5'9 cm.

Weight: 107 kg.

Hair Color: Choco brown.

Eyes Color: Golden yellow.

Fave. Food: Blood, western food, and Japanese food.

Fave. Drink: Blood, coffee, smoothies, and soda.

Powers: Manipulate object.

Parents: Demyx and Chloe Katsuki.

Relative: Little sister.

Friends: Fellow vampires and the Cullen siblings.

Weapon: A two blade sword name "Hade."

Relationship: Sayaka Niwa.

Aqua Evans

Age: 19.

Race: DHampir.

D.O.B: May 24.

Height: 5'8 cm.

Weight: 90 kg.

Hair Color: Light blue.

Eyes Color: Dark blue.

Fave. Food: Blood, sweet, and western food.

Fave. Drink: Tea, coffee, smoothie, and blood.

Fave. Flowers: Sunflowers.

Powers: Thunder manipulation.

Parents: Keith and Shizuka Evans.

Relative: None.

Friends: Ven and Ayumi.

Weapon: A sword name "Selece."

Relationship: Ven Hikari.

xoxoxox

Those are a little bit of characters introducing so far more will be introduce later on. There are some characters from Twilight. Gundam Seed Kira and Cagalli, Digimon characters as well T.K and Kari, game characters. There will be many more characters cross over with Vampire Knight.

So far there will be characters from Devil May Cry all four games, Kingdom Hearts all of them, Twilight, Digimon and Gundam Seed. The characters are all belong to their rightful owner. I sadly own some of their creations, but not their wonderful characters.

Now about the pairing in "Is it a Sin?" Story. Also before that from now on, Is it a Sin? Will be call Wild Roses.

**Pairings:**

ZeroxRuka-Main Pairing.

Slight ZeroxYuuki

Slight ZeroxSayori

Slight ZeroxAyumi

Slight ZeroxSayaka

KainxRima-First time ever pairing (I think)

AidoxYuuki

ShikixSayori

IchiruxAshelia

OCsxOCs

The Sparda brothersxOCs

NeroxOC

VenxAqua

Those are so far the pairings I have in mind. Hopefully this will help explain the character a little bit better. Thank you so much for reading my fic and hopefully you guy will continue to support it till the very end. Thank you once again J


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Officially chapter three, hope you guys like this. Also thank you to all those who reviews, love you guys a lot. Love ya, please enjoy this chapter. By the way as of now, Is it a Sin? Will take on a new title call Wild Roses! New title but still the same old plot!

xoxoxo

**Wild Roses**

-

-

**Chapter Three**

-

The Return

-

"_Yes, after all it's time I stop running from my past."_

-

xoxox

"_I honestly don't know Yuki; all we could do is hope wherever he is, and he is safe." Yuki stared out to the window as well, before holding Zero's uniform close to her, tears trembled out of her eyes as she whispered "Zero…" _

xoxox

Zero Kiryu, student of the Cross Academy Day class disappearance, has caused many disruption in the school. Many wonder his where abouts. Many students have assumed that he ran away, some think he got kidnapped, while the Night Class students think that he got killed.

However Yuki Cross, the Headmaster and Sayori Wabaka, his friends think differently, but after a long time of hoping for him to come back. They began to lose hope as well.

All the Night Class students, during all of those four years some have graduated, and left Cross Academy. However, due to Kaname Kuran's request, the Headmaster of Cross Academy has decided to open up a Cross Academy University.

Provided the education of a grand university, in which students who have graduated from Cross Academy may enter the University if they like.

But most likely the Night Class students are more than welcome to attend. With Kaname Kuran's encouragement, all of the Night Class members decided to stay and attend school.

However Cross Academy is about to get a new surprise as an old friend from the past come back to say hi, as things stir up once again in Cross Academy.

xoxox

(Four years later)

Cross Academy, a grand school who was the first boarding private school to sponsor a University for those who have graduated from Cross Academy to attend. Just like its sister school, Cross Academy University too, divided dorm.

The Sun Dorm consists of only normal students, and the Moon Dorm consists only of Vampires. Yes, Cross Academy has secret in which all the Day class students do not know of and the Headmaster, along with Kaname Kuran the Moon Dorm president, intended to keep.

With new school open, come few new students who wish to attend. Some come for education, some come because of someone, and some just came for the heck of it, deep within those new students. There are few in which are vampires from royal families.

However they didn't seem to quite fit in. They acted quite distant, from other Night class students.

They acted quite cold and distinctive, worst of all, they seem to be the enemies of the Night Class as to they disobey Kaname's orders. To the Night class those who disobey Kaname order, are their enemies.

With a new school, new students and new rules, comes a new responsibility. There are few who known the Night Class' secret, and to protect it. There are those who are willing to risk their lives to protect it. They are the Cross University Guardian.

xoxox

(Cross University Night Time)

"Everyone, please step back." Yelled a girl in her nineteen years, as she tried to push back the crown of girls and boys. Her white spaghetti-strapped dress and hair was messy beyond compared. Not to mention a certain _**someone**_ was not there to help her, the young girl struggled again through the large crown of people.

Until a faint noise caught her ears' attention as she whipped her head to the Moon Dorm door 'Shit, I totally forgot about the gate, shit oh shit.' As the gate opened wider, the girl found herself pushed forward at the crown screaming for the Night class.

The girl screamed as she fell forward "Wahh!!" But she didn't touch the ground as she felt someone holding her back. She opened her eyes to look and come face to face with a woman with long luscious chocolate brown hair, and light brown eyes.

She was dressed in a crimson color dress with a white jacket over her; standing next to her was a young man with golden brown hair and golden color eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt with a few loose buttons, and a dark color jean. The woman smile gently.

"Ayumi-Chan, are you alright?" she asked. Ayumi quickly stood up before nodding her head.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine thank you Yuuki-senpai," she replied. A light blush makes it way across her cheeks as she griped her dress tight. She blushed even more when she heard Yuuki chuckle, as she stand up.

Ayumi had always admired Yuuki-senpai, because she was a beautiful woman, not only is she beautiful, but she also kind and gentle. She had known Yuuki ever since she first entered the university. Probably because Yuuki was the first to talk to her, before she made friends with other vampires.

At first the idea of Yuuki was a vampire didn't cross her mind, even when Aidou-Senpai had warned her to stay off Yuuki-Senpai. Ayumi couldn't make herself leave, she liked Yuuki-Senpai, because she was caring for her like a mother, whom she missed dearly.

However that dream shattered the moment she saw Yuuki-senpai feeding on Aidou-Senpai. She was afraid, but she couldn't give up seeing Yuuki-Senpai. So in the end, she ended up joining the school guardian unit to be able to stay close to Yuuki-Senpai.

She didn't mind that Yuuki-Senpai was a vampire; she loved her as long as she could be near this woman, she wouldn't care less if she was a vampire. Ayumi slowly looked away, as Yuuki looked at her, tilting her head before smiling with a sad eye.

"You seem to be avoiding me lately Ayumi-Chan, are you afraid of me now?" she asked. Ayumi shook her head vigorously.

"No, t-that not it, it just that I don't think I'm good enough to be your friends," she said. Yuuki let out a soft giggle.

"You shouldn't say such a thing, don't judge yourself; everyone is welcome to be my friend. Over these past four years you have grown so much, and yet you still using honorific when you talk to me even though I wish for you to call me by my name," she said.

Yuuki smiled and moved her hand to pat the girl's head, but suddenly her hand was snatch away by a boy who also nineteen. His spiky dark golden brown hair bangs, hung over his ocean blues eyes as it narrowed dangerously. He hiss out a few words.

"Class has started Kuran-Senpai, go to your class," he informed her. Yuuki blinked before she smiles and retreated her hand, as she stared up to him.

She said,"My Ven-Kun, you still as scary as ever, I suppose I should get to class." Then she smiled and Ayumi "I'll see you later, Ayumi-Chan."

Then she turned and left with Aidou in tow. His hands wrapped around her waist, before glancing back to Ven with a hateful eyes. Before turning around and walking to class with Yuuki. Ven glared at the vampires as they walked by. Some glared at him as well, before moving on to their classes.

Ayumi watch them go, before nearly jumping when she heard Ven scream, "GET THE HELL BACK TO YOUR DORM RIGHT NOW!! I'LL GIVE YOU UNTIL THE COUNT OF THREE!!" Before he could count, the yard was empty. Ayumi face was blank and grimace before she punched Ven right in the rib and scream

"What the hell?! Ven, you were late and you act like that?" Ven groaned before looking at her.

"Jeez, you don't have to punch me like that. If I don't do that the Day Class would follow the Night Class to their classes already. Argh!! Dammit, I'll get you for this," he said.

Ayumi sighed before turning and looking towards the school building. Ven Hikari is her other partner, and he is a Dhampir. His father was a pure blood, and his mother was a human. Despite the fact that he is a DHampir, Ven refused to go to the Moon Dorm due to the fact that all Moon Dorm consist entirely of vampires.

And because he was a DHampir, Ven and the vampires despised each other. The Headmaster was afraid that they might kill each other. Therefore, Ven must stay at the Sun Dorm. Ayumi sighed again, as she looked back to Ven "Hey, why the hell were you late anyway?"

Ven looked at her and answered as he ran his hand through his dark golden brown hair,"I went to see the Headmaster, he wish to speak to the both of us."

"Right now?" Ayumi asked in surprise, Ven nodded before turning around and walking away. Ayumi gasped before running after him "Hey Ven-kun, wait for me!!"

When she finally caught up to the boy, she was out of breath; Ven didn't say anything except glancing at her as he continued walking. Ayumi glanced up to him, before she actually asked, "Ven-Kun? Where is Aqua-Chan?" Ven glanced at her a bit before looking forward again

"She's somewhere patrolling. If you want to know, go look for her," he told her.

Ayumi began to pout as she punched Ven's arm and said, "Jeez, how could you say that? We're all are friends, especially you and Aqua-Chan. You guy were childhood best friends, are you not? Are you guys having a fight again?" Ven grunted before looking away as he continues walking ignoring her.

Ayumi tilted her head again but she ignores it and chased after Ven again. Finally after much fooling around, they finally arrive at the Headmaster's office.

Ayumi knocked and waited finally a voice inside said, "Come in." Ven opened the door and he stepped aside to let Ayumi in first, even though Ven might seem like a jerk sometimes, but he is actually a nice gentleman.

Ayumi walked in with Ven's follow suit, as soon as they enter. Ven could see the Headmaster sitting at his chair while Aqua was there as well, standing in front of his desk.

She was dressed in a white long sleeved blouse and a pair of dark colored jeans. Her short sky blue hair rested at her shoulder. She glanced at Ven and Ayumi with her dark blue eyes. When her eyes met Ven she quickly averted her eyes, so did Ven.

Ayumi looked at them confused before looking at the Headmaster and smiled, "Hiya, Headmaster, I hear that you called for us?" The Headmaster smiled, before tears falling from his eyes.

He said, "Oh, Ayumi-Chan, for once I wish you could call me daddy." Ayumi, Ven, and Aqua all sweat drop, as the Headmaster did his foolish thing.

Suddenly a vein popped up on Ven head as he screamed,"Are you gonna settle down and tell us what's going on or I'll leave?" The Headmaster finally settled down and got serious.

"Now, now, Ven-Kun, there is no need to shout. The reason I called you three here is that starting tomorrow Cross University Academy, will have three new students. I ask you please be nice to them, as they are very important to me. As too their parents has entrusted them to me. So Ven-Kun, Aqua-Chan, I ask you please be on your best behavior tomorrow."

Aqua raised an eyebrow and asked,"Headmaster, may I ask who or what they are that we must treat them carefully?" The Headmaster looked to Aqua and Ven before letting out a sigh.

"They are Purebloods Vampires," he replied.

Upon hearing the word, Ven growled in anger before slamming both his hands on the Headmaster's desk.

"PUREBLOODS? You of all people expect me to be nice to some freaking Purebloods? No way in hell I will be nice to them, if they do something wrong Headmaster, don't expect me to hold back. I will shoot the shit out of them, if you want them in one piece. _**Keep them far away from me as possible**_**!**" he shouted.

Then he turned around and walked away, as he walked out Ven slammed the door hard making three remaining people in the room jump.

Aqua looked after him, she shares his sympathy, she doesn't hate the Purebloods, but at the same time she can't say that she liked them either. She was born of a human mother and a pureblood father, just like Ven. However her life was been much more blessed than him as too she was accepted into her father's clan. While Ven was ignored by his own clan.

She felt bad for him; turning to the Headmaster she spoke softly.

"I feel the same as Ven-kun, I may be born in the Pureblood clan, but I will not tolerate any of them. I can hardly deal with the Kurans, now you tell me you accepted more of the Purebloods? I can't accept that, but still I will not go again your wishes Headmaster, but please know that I will not hesitate to strike if they do wrong. If you excuse me, I will go and find Ven-kun and continue my duty."

Then she bowed to the Headmaster, before turning gracefully and walk away. She gently opened the door and closed them gently. Ayumi look after her before turning back to the Headmaster.

"Wow, those two really reacted to this, Headmaster please do not worry, and I will do my best to help you with your dream Headmaster. I'm going back to do my duty now, I'll see you later," she said.

She smiled before bowing to him and left. The Headmaster smiled then turned toward the window and looked up to the full moon outside. His eyes turn worried, as the wind began to blow fiercely against the three 'The wind shifted, something are bound to happen soon.'

xoxox

Meanwhile not far from the city, a shiny silver Bugatti Veyron 16.4, drove up and park on top of the hill over look the city. Driving up next to it; is a shiny silver 2008 Lamborghini Reventon, it parked next to the Bugatti Veyron 16.4, and soon the car opened and a young man stepped out.

He was dressed in a red shirt with long sleeves, few of his buttons were unbuttoned and dark colored pants. His hair began to blow in the wind gently as he looked toward the Cross Academy. A small smile played on his lips, as he heard foot step approach him. He didn't even bother to turn.

"Well, it doesn't seem to change that much over the pass four years," he said. The figure appeared next to him, smiled a sweet one.

"So that your old school eh Rei-nii? It look really nice, kind of reminding me of our home, back in Fork, doesn't it Ichi-kun?" The figure said in a sweet voice and then turned to face another figure who nodded.

The figure who appeared to be a female smiled before walking back to the other figure, and put her arm around his before leaning against his arm. The other male figure smiled before turning to face the figure dressed in the red.

"Are you sure you wish to attend there, brother?" he asked.

The figure in red nodded before a sad smile crept on his lips, "Yes, after all it's time I stop running from my past, and that place is a great place to start. The beginning and the end." The wind suddenly picked up, as it blew fiercely, as quick as they came. The three figures disappeared, leaving the lone hill with drown in utter silence.

xoxox

**A/N:** I finished it, probably might be the longer one yet, but don't worry it will increase. I promise you I'll try and update as soon as I can. Any way I want at least 10 reviews, before the next chapter if not, I'll settle for 5 Review. Also no flame, if you feed me flame, I'll use it to cook my food.


	5. Important PLEASE READ!

**A/N:** Hey, how everybody doing? Hope you doing well, however I have this post doesn't mean I will update Wild Roses, I have a bad new and a good new. The bad news is that Wild Roses is officially discontinued and will be delete not because I lost interest or I got bore of it. I just feel like it is not good enough, however the good news is that I will rewrite it and make it more better as well a to fit in the story line of Vampire Knight manga, recently I receive an email that was really rude but it a wakeup call for me about the story.

I been neglecting the manga and write Zero way too Oc for both my taste and other people taste, so I decided to rewrite it and hopefully I will be able to grasp the character better this time, especially Zero, Shiki, Yori, and other but Zero, Shiki, and Yori are my hardest characters to write so far. Zero in his all coldness, very dry for my taste. Yori for her uninterested in Vampire as well as her hardness description of character. Shiki for his…I'm not sure about Shiki but there something about him that make it hard for me to write, probably because he and Yori never have an encounter or interacting with each other in both manga and anime.

The other characters I will be able to grasp very well, but those three are slipping from my grasp, Ichiru too I guess even if he didn't share the same emotion or the same hatred for pureblood as Zero and also it didn't help that he die in the manga either, because of that I have to change the whole story line as well as Zero recent power change sigh So I'm very sorry and thank you for all of you who have been so supported, but fear not for I will return with a new and better written story line of Wild Roses.

So do not lose fate in me, and hopefully you guys will be supportive to my new story line of Wild Roses. See you then, and thanks again for all of your loving and kind review, also I will be starting my Beta writer and Wild Roses will be posted in there, if anyone would like to help me improve the story then please do visit it, I will let you know when I created it or just visit my profile. See you guy later 


End file.
